This invention relates broadly to carpet or rug cleaning apparatus. More particularly, my tool relates to vacuum systems for removing and capturing liquids such as water that has flooded a floor covering.
Flooding of disastrous proportions occurs repeatedly in several regions of the United States. For example, in the Spring of 1992 numerous cities and towns in Arkansas and Missouri were severely damaged by floods of various intensities. When water rises above the levels of homes or other buildings within the flood plain, damage to the contents of buildings is immediately experienced. One of the most vexatious forms of flood damage relates to the ruination of conventional carpets, pads or rugs employed in the building, dwelling or trailer that has been flooded. After flood waters recede the cleanup job is substantial. One of the major jobs involves the elimination of water residue, dirt and debris deposited upon and usually retained by the carpets, pads or rugs. At this time the usual procedure for recovery is to completely remove the flooded carpeting or floor covering to allow the floor area to thoroughly dry.
Afterwards, it is normal to entirely replace the carpet padding and rug or carpet surfaces throughout the house or dwelling. If complete removal is not effectuated along these lines, mildew will generally develop even after treating the carpet with known state-of-the-art carpet cleaning machines. Therefore many of the prior art methods employ a "mildewcide" to prevent the growth of mildew and fungus. However, secondary damage to the above floor structures of the home can occur. For example, evaporation and the associated high humidity can cause wall soaking resulting in mildew and fungus growth, wood swelling and general structural weakening.
A variety of carpet cleaning machines exist that employ vacuum suction. Conventional machines known to me employ a form of vacuum head which spray a cleansing detergent into the carpet or rug to be cleaned to effectuate a basic shampooing action simultaneously with application of vacuum. Dirt, debris and residue liberated from the carpet in this fashion is then sucked into the vacuum head and stored in a remote reservoir. The general principles involved are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,262 that sets forth subject matter that I previously co-invented.
Thus at the present time flooded carpeting is either completely removed and replaced, or "cleansed" with conventional vacuum extraction cleaning machines. The latter remedy is incomplete and results in subsequent mildewing of the carpet; the former remedy is time consuming and expensive. I have therefore developed a new system for quickly and reliably removing the majority of water from flooded carpets and the like. Importantly, the tool may be manually handled, and tool provides a weighted roller and adjacent suction source. The centers of mass of the components of the tool have been arranged so as to provide a mechanical advantage to the operator during manipulation of the tool.